O mundo dá voltas
by Alexa McAvoy
Summary: [CAP. 3 ON!] Lilian Evans, nos seus 23 anos, reencontra alguém que ela não vê dese os tempos de Hogwarts. E, de repente, um sentimento adormcido desde esse tempo ressurge, assustando a Lily e a todos que a rodeiam. PÉSSIMA EM SUMÁRIOS, ma leiam!
1. Prólogo

**O mundo dá Voltas**

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens utilizados aqui pertencem a mim, apenas Diana Deaborn. Todos os outros pertencem á JK Rowling.

**- Prólogo -Reencontro inesperado–**

-Está atrasada Evans. – Foi a primeira coisa que eu realmente ouvi essa manhã. Olá, eu sou Lílian Evans e tenho 23 anos.

Eu tenho cabelos ruivos lisos, mas nas pontas eles formam cachos, e olhos verdes. Bem verdes. Esmeralda. Sim, são bem verdes. Sou magra, isso eu admito, apesar de precisar perder uns 3 kg para ficar no meu peso preferido. Sou uma bruxa, e trabalho no ministério da magia, no departamento de mistérios. Não, eu não sou uma inominável. Eu trabalho com a papelada. Sou como uma organizadora daquilo tudo, que nessa época de guerra tem estado tão bagunçada como eu nunca vi em todos os meus anos de trabalho. (Não que tenham sido muitos, foi apenas uma expressão dita erroneamente pela minha pessoa.) Estou mais cheia de trabalho que tenho sonhado com ele, até. O dia de hoje foi um desses dias.

-Lily, Lily, amiga, acorda! Você vai se atrasaaaar! – Falava Diana Deaborn, minha melhor amiga e a pessoa com quem divido o apartamento em que moro. A ultima palavra me fez pular da cama e olhar para o relógio.

-ai... Graças a Merlin foi um sonho... Que vai se tornar real se eu não correr, DIANA DEABORN! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM MEU DESPERTADOR, QUE ERA PARA TER TOCADO HÁ MEIA HORA? – Gritei, já correndo para baixo do chuveiro.

-Ai Lily! Juro que acordar assim não faz bem! Algum dia você vai ter um treco! – falo Diana, entrando no banheiro e escovando os cabelos lisos e negros, que caíam cascateando até a cintura.

-Se você não tivesse mexido no meu despertador, eu não teria acordado desse jeito. Agora sai do meio que eu preciso escovar os dentes, falei empurrando ela com o corpo e começando a escovar os dentes. Depois de escovar os dentes e fazer minha higiene matinal, sequei meus cabelos com um aceno de varinha, fazendo também uma chapinha com outro aceno. Olhei pela janela para saber sobre o tempo daquela manhã e sorri. Dia 30 de outubro. O primeiro dia de neve no inverno londrino desse ano. Escolhi uma saia marfim com um tecido levemente rodado até os joelhos, botas pretas de cano longo e um top tomara-que-caia rosa bem claro de lã. Peguei depois um casaco rosa bem claro de pele sintética e coloquei em cima do sofá. Voltei ao quarto e escolhi um par de brincos e um colar que combinavam, todos em prateado. Prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e passei uma maquiagem leve. Ao voltar á sala, vi Diana já pronta me esperando. Ela estava com uma bota de cano curto preta, uma calça Jeans e uma blusa branca com pele sintética em volta do pescoço e das mangas. Ela pegou um pequeno casaquinho que combinava com a blusa, sendo preto, e o vestiu, sorrindo para mim.

-Vamos? – Falou, como se não estivéssemos meia hora atrasadas. Vesti meu casaco e peguei minha bolsa e as chaves do carro.

-Anda logo e pega essa bolsa. Nas não precisamos nos atrasar mais.

-Nossa que humor logo de manhã! – eu fechei a cara, trancando o apartamento e começando a me encaminhar para as escadas, as quais teríamos que descer Dois lances.

-Estamos atrasadas! Você não sabe o que isso significa para mim! Se eu me atrasar muito, posso até ser despedida, sabia Deaborn? – Ela sorriu com o canto da boca.

-Como se o Ministro tivesse coragem de despedir a sua funcionária mais competente. – Eu olhei para ela, como se dissesse "puxar o meu saco não vai melhorar sua situação Diana Deaborn!" e continuei a descer as escadas.

-Bom dia Meninas! – Falou Remo Lupin, um outro morador do mesmo condomínio bruxo que nós morávamos.

-Mau dia, Remo. Estamos muito atrasadas, sabia? – Falei, correndo para a garagem. Remo riu, jovial como sempre. Remo sabia ser muito atraente quando queria. Tanto que já namoramos, mas faz tempo, foram nos tempos de escola.

-Péssimo dia, Remo. Essa aí já acordou gritando. E é melhor eu ir, senão o bicho pega! – Falou Diana, correndo, enquanto escutava sonoras gargalhadas de Remo.

-ótimo, esquecemos de tomar café. Vamos passar no Caldeirão Furado para comprar alguma coisa e depois corrermos para o trabalho.

-Lily querida, me deixe lá. Eu só entro no St. Mungus daqui a meia hora. Eu aparato lá. –Ao escutar a palavra "Aparato" Eu quase tive um treco.

-DIANA DEABORN! VOC É UM GÊNIO! Eu posso simplesmente aparatar do Caldeirão Furado para o Ministério, ou para um beco ali perto! – Falei, dando um beijo estalado na minha companheira.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois de comer algo no Pub e deixar meu carro em uma vaga especial, me despedi de Diana e Aparatei em um beco perto do Ministério. Entrei, correndo desabalada, pela porta principal do grande prédio, e desci até o ultimo andar com ajuda do Elevador. Após andar mais um pouco, cheguei a uma sala um tanto quanto ampla e me sentei, olhando pela janela do lugar. Estava sol, em baixo da terra, claro, porque lá em cima era muita neve para mim. Retirei meu casaco e levantei-me para colocá-lo atrás da porta, onde tinha um suporte que eu colocava minhas coisas e comecei a trabalhar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bom dia Alice. – Falei para Alice Mckinner, uma inominável, depois de algumas horas de trabalho. Ela me deu um sorrisinho meigo e me respondeu, animada.

-Um dia maravilhoso, Lilyzinha! – Eu dei um sorriso para a moreninha.

-E por que minha grande amiga inominável está tão feliz? – Perguntei á ela, no qual ela me deu um grande sorriso e falou:

-ESTOU NOIVA DE FRANK LONGBOTTON! – Eu lhe dei um grande sorriso, ao ver seus olhos marejarem e a abracei com força.

-Alice! Meus parabéns! – Ela soltou-se do abraço e começou a dar pulinhos pela sala.

-Ah, Lily! Estou tão animada!Foi tão lindo! Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e... – Ela suspirou.

-E o que te traz aqui hás exatas 10:30 da manhã, se você só chega aqui ás 11 horas? – Ela me deu um sorrisinho bobo e corou.

-É que eu vim com o Frank... Dormi na casa dele ontem, sabe... – Eu sorri maliciosamente.

-entendo... e o que a traz na minha salinha, Sua Alteza? – Falei, sorrindo.

-Eu vim dar um recado do Sirius. –Sirius Black, meu melhor amigo e um dos homens mais bonitos que eu já vi. Ele tem um corpo impecável, olhos lindos azuis, cabelos negros que caem charmosamente por cima dos olhos, um sorriso de derreter gelo, e é o melhor amigo do mundo. Eu simplesmente o amo, claro que como amigo. – Ele disse que queria almoçar com você hoje. Disse para você aparecer no Palácio da magia meio dia sem falta. – Me perguntei internamente o que Sirius queria comigo no restaurante bruxo mais caro e chique da cidade, mas acenei que sim para Alice e voltei ao trabalho.

11:30 da manhã, fui dispensada para almoçar e saí do escritório, indo ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem e arrumar os cabelos, afinal, não era todo dia que eu iria ao Palácio da Magia almoçar. Tirei a poeira da minha roupa e voltei ao escritório, para pegar casaco e a bolsa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Boa tarde, Senhorita. A srta. Tem reserva? – Falou o educado garçom do bar quando eu entrei.

-Sim, Ela tem no nome de Sirius Black. – Falou Sirius Atrás de mim. –Ah, e a mesa é para nós dois e para mais uma pessoa. – Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura enquanto o garçom me olhava, insinuante, o que eu agradeci aos céus. Ele pigarreou e o garçom aprumou-se, falando, logo depois.

-Venham comigo, por favor. –O garçom nos guiou até uma mesa e puxou uma cadeira para mim, que eu agradeci, como educada que sou. Um tempo depois de pedirmos, finalmente ficamos a sós.

-Então Sr. Black... O que o Senhor quer me trazendo em um restaurante tão caro? – Fali, sem rodeios. – E quem mais vem almoçar conosco? – Ele sorriu misterioso.

-Para as duas perguntas, tenho uma mesma resposta: Minha querida Lily, Eu sei que você tem uma curiosidade de matar qualquer um, mas infelizmente, eu não posso dizer, porque é uma surpresa. – Eu sorri com o canto da boca.

-Nem por um beijo? – Sirius sorriu igual a mim.

-Eu sei que você não daria. – Eu suspirei. Ele riu educadamente e pediu dois uísques de fogo, mas eu cancelei o meu e pedi uma cerveja amanteigada. Depois de algum tempo conversando sobre banalidades, vejo o mesmo garçom que me paquerou chegar a nossa mesa e falar:

-Esta é a mesa do Sr. Black, senhor – Eu olhei para o homem a minha frente, que me encarava também surpreso. Então nós dois olhamos para Sirius inquisidoramente e falamos, ao mesmo tempo:

-Sirius Black!

**-----Fim do Prólogo-----**

**N/A:** Ai eu sei! tá péssimo! eu sei, eu sei, não precisam me matar, ok? Mas por favor, gente, MANDEM REVIEWS! nem que seja pra dizewr que tá uma droga, mas mandem! e pelo amor de Deus, não me culpem pelos erros! Essa fic ainda não foi betada, porque eu estava em uma ânsia imensa de postar ela aqui! Depois eu posto a fic betada, ok?

Bom, eu preciso mandar um kissu bem grande para Mia Moony, porque Liz Hollowe, apesar dessa fic não ter nada a ver com ela, me inspirou para postar essa droga aí aqui no **_E DESCULPE, MIA MOONY POR NÃO TER DEIXADO REVIEWS NA SUA FIC!_** Mas é que eu ainda não terminei de ler, sabe, e eu ia mandar uma review beeeeeeem grande no ultimo capituulo - Mas não se preocupe, eu ainda vou fazer isso -eu já estou no cap. 13, e, falta só um cap. pra eu terminar

Bom+ um kissu pra todo mundo que ler essa fic e _**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**_


	2. Lembranças dos tempos de escola

**O mundo dá voltas**

**- Cap. 01 Lembranças dos tempos de Escola– **

-Sirius Black! – Ao falarmos isso, Sirius olhou para nós, com um sorriso de canto de boca.

-E então, gostaram de se reencontrar? – Eu estreitei meus olhos para Sirius, e o homem, já sentado, fez o mesmo.

-Eu não pedi um encontro ás cegas, Sirius Black! – Falei baixo em tom ameaçador.

-Eu digo o mesmo, colega. – Disse Tiago Potter, o homem que chegara há alguns instantes.

-E quem disse que isso é um encontro ás cegas, amigos? Isso é um almoço amigável, nada de encontros! Apenas um almoço entre 3 amigos. – Falou Sirius, enquanto eu me levantava.

-Eu vou ao banheiro. – E saí de cena. Ao entrar no banheiro, peguei meu pergaminho. Um especial que eu tinha, onde eu escrevia uma coisa, ela desaparecia e aparecia no outro pergaminho. Artigo da Zonko's.

-Di, rápido, o que eu faço? Tiago Potter está aqui, na mesa onde eu estou sentada com o Sirius, no restaurante bruxo mais chique da cidade. Pelo amor de Merlin, me Ajudaaaa! – escrevi, com uma letra rabiscada.

-Ai Merlinzinho Querido! O que você fez para nossa protegida! Lily, Sei lá, inventa papo, tenta não tocar em assuntos do passado, se ele fizer algum comentário tosco, e você sabe o que eu chamo de tosco, disfarça o constrangimento e passa adiante, amiga. Se você ainda estiver a fim dele, joga com tudo, se não, finge que está interessada em algum homem bonito que tenha aí e cai fora! – escreveu Diana, Bem rápido. Eu comecei a ter um tique nervoso dentro do banheiro, falando coisas como "Eu mato Sirius Black" e "O que eu fiz, Merlin, para merecer isso?"

Bom, o problema de Tiago Potter SER a pessoa que está na mesa agora é simples, mas muito complexo, ao mesmo tempo. No meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, Eu e Tiago namoramos durante todo o ano letivo. Eu terminei com ele acho que umas duas semanas depois que terminamos o sétimo ano.O motivo? Simples: Ele era ciumento demais. Chegou a um ponto que ele queria vigiar a porta da minha casa, para saber com quem eu andava saindo. E aí a gente terminou. Com muita mágoa, porque eu o amava muito.E doeu. Doeu muito. E acho que até hoje eu não achei um cara tão perfeito na minha vida. E revê-lo assim, quando eu ainda nem superei a ultima vez direito me faz mal, me faz lembrar de coisas que eu não queria me lembrar. Abre feridas antigas, quase cicatrizadas.

-Ok, Di, brigada. Até mais tarde. Tchau. – Eu saí do banheiro, mais calma, mas não menos nervosa. Sentei-me na mesa um pouco desconfortável, e depois de um tempo, notei que mesmo a gente conversando com o Sirius, ele só olhava para mim. Ah, aquilo me incomodou muito. Mas eu não disse nada.

-Então, Tiago, como foi sua estadia na Espanha? – Falou Sirius, ao perceber que eu ficava mais corada a cada instante que passava.

-Foi bem, mas agora eu vim para cá para ficar para sempre. Vou arranjar um trabalho, tentar montar uma família, reencontrar pessoas que eu amo... – Eu fiquei vermelho escarlate nessa hora. Foi uma indireta beeeem direta! Eu entendi bem que ele estava me cantando. _Descaradamente. _Além do mais, ele estava me olhando quando disse isso.

-Olha gente, o papo está realmente bom, mas eu preciso votar ao trabalho. Não sou como a Lily que só entra de volta ás 3. –Sirius sorriu. – Tchau Pontas, te vejo mais tarde. Tchau Lils. – Sirius deu um beijo na minha bochecha e saiu do local, pagando a parte dele e a minha.

-Então, Lílian, você continua linda como sempre. – Eu corei, juro que corei.

-E você continua com as mesmas cantadas furadas. – Falei, calma. Ele riu. Merlin, tinha esquecido como esse sorriso dele é lindo! E eu... Corei, como sempre... Patético.

-Então, você está trabalhando no departamento de mistérios, mas não é inominável, não é? – Ele perguntou, ainda com vestígios do riso.

-Não. Eu não sei exatamente um nome para o que eu faço, mas eu simplesmente organizo aquilo ali. É como se fosse uma secretária, só que eu sou mais importante, e ganho mais, e é um emprego temporário. É só até eu terminar meu curso de defesa bruxa pessoal, aí eu vou virar auror. – Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo.

-Vamos trabalhar na mesma área, Lily. Também sou Auror. – Ele sorriu – Será isso um jogo do destino parta nos aproximarmos? – Eu percebi bem o que ele disse com isso. POTTER, VOCÊ ME PAGA POR ME FAZER PASSAR POR MOMENTOS TÃO EMBARAÇANTES!

-Isso eu não sei, e só quem sabe é Merlin que sabe de tudo, Mas agora isso não importa. Então você é Auror? – Ele olhou para mim, como quem queria iniciar uma conversa mais interessante.

-Sim, e suponho que você também esteja na Ordem. – Falou ele, com um sorriso de canto de boca. É, parecia que ele tinha desistido de uma conversa mais interessante.

-É eu ajudo em algumas missões da Ordem da Fênix, sim. E você entrou para ela, agora que chegou, na é? – Eu falei, um pouco insegura, não me pergunte porque.

-Sim. Mas, me diga, Você está morando com a Deaborn. O que aconteceu com o namorado dela, o Amos Diggory? – Eu olhei para ele. O que ele queria com aquela pergunta? Sm, ele queria algo. Tiago Potter pode saber ser bem sutil, ás vezes, mas eu sempre soube quando ele queria ser sutil ou quando ele simplesmente perguntava.

-É, mas eles terminaram, umas 3 semanas depois de nós. O Amos disse que não estava pronto para algo mais sério. – Ele me olhou, um pouco triste.

-Eu queria algo mais sério. – AH, EU SABIA! Ele queria dar o Bote, para ver o quanto eu ainda gosto dele.

-É, mas isso eu não sei. Eu só sei que não precisamos falar disso agora. –Ele sorriu. Começamos a conversar sobre banalidades, até que terminamos o almoço e ele pagou minha parte, por mais que eu insistisse, ele estava irredutível.

-Você continua invencível. – Ele me sorriu novamente.

-Então vou conseguir vencer essa luta contra você. – Eu olhei para ele, interrogativa.

-O que quis dizer com isso? – perguntei, no que ele me olhou bem profundamente.

-Você só pode descobrir sozinha. – Ele me puxou pelo braço até um beco que as pessoas usavam para aparatar depois que almoçavam.

Ele ficou um bom tempo olhando nos meus olhos, e eu não conseguia fazer outra coisa senão sustentar o olhar. Ele foi se aproximando e me agarrou. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto eu continuava estática, de olhos arregalados.

-Me... Deixa... Te... Namo... Rar... De... Novo... Por favor! – Falava ele, entre beijos – Eu te... Amo... Me perdoa... Por favor! – Eu olhei para o nada, e o empurrei delicadamente.

-Prove. – Falei, com um sorriso de canto de boca.

- O que? Que eu mereço seu perdão? – Perguntou ele, com uma expressão interrogativa.

-Não. Que você me ama. – Falei, vendo um sorriso _malicioso_ aparecer na face de Tiago. **_MALICIOSO! _**Merlin, estou perdida... Sempre que Tiago Potter sorri maliciosamente, algo _bem quente_ vai acontecer, se é que você me entende.

-Isso vai ser fácil, Lily. Você sempre foi boa em ler nas entrelinhas. – Ele novamente enlaçou minha cintura com seus braços, e me beijou.

Merlin, eu também tinha esquecido como Tiago Potter beija bem... (Bom, depois de praticar com todo rabo de saia que passasse pela frente dele, não podia ser diferente!)

E também tinha esquecido do mar de sensações que ele me faz sentir! É um misto de amor e ódio, com um pouco de paixão e muito desejo... apesar de não querer voltar a ficar com ele, e me machucar novamente, eu não posso negar que Ele me faz sentir diferente. Ele me faz sentir como se eu... Como se eu fosse especial... AH, LILIAN, QUE BABOSEIRA TODA É ESSA? Parece até que estou apaixonada por ele, ainda! O que é uma grande mentira!

Tiago pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo, que eu logo dei, enquanto sentia as mãos dele se tornarem mais ousadas nas minhas costas, e enterrava minhas unhas em seu cabelo, acariciando sua nuca. Ele se encostou na me encostou na parede, ainda preservando a liberdade das mãos. Ele começou a tentar tirar meu casaco, mas eu não deixei (ora! Meu casaco branco iria acabar todo sujo no chão!) e usei minhas mãos para guiar as dele para dentro do meu casaco, logo depois voltando minhas mãos para o lugar anterior.

-Caham... – Escutamos, e senti Tiago bufar logo após findarmos o beijo.

-O QUE É? – Gritou ele para o garçom que nos olhava, um pouco corado, mas meio decepcionado. – É BOM TER UM ÓTIMO MOTIVO PARA ESTAR ATRAPALHANDO!

-Hm... Odeio atrapalhar, mas estão reclamando na entrada do restaurante. – _hm.. então isso eram os craques que eu escutava de fundo..._ pensei, uma sombra de compreensão passando por meus olhos. Eu olhei para Tiago, que ainda fuzilava o rapaz com o olhar. Pobre garçom... está na lista negra dos Potter...– Podem por favor, demonstrar seu amor em outro lugar?

-ESCUTA AQUI, SEU IDIOTA! EU ESTAVA ATRAPALHANDO ALGUÉM? NÃO! A MOÇA ESTÁ RECLAMANDO? NÃO! NOS DEIXE EM PAZ! Nós vamos, mas não espere que voltemos a esse restaurante. – Nossa! Nunca vi Tiago tão bravo com algo! – Vamos aparatar na sua casa. E sim, eu sei onde é. – Ele logo sumiu dali. Eu o acompanhei, para logo depois me deparar com um Tiago Potter extremamente corado.

-O que foi? – Indaguei, sorrindo. Ele fica tão fofo corado! – por que está tão vermelho?

-Veja por si só. – Ele falou, indicando com a mão a porta do quarto de Diana. Eu até tive medo de entrar lá, mas o que eu posso dizer! Foi impulso! Eu entrei e... E... Ah, não tenho nem coragem de dizer o que vi! Eu vi, simplesmente...Diana Deaborn estava em um clima completamente _quente_ com Sirius Black! Basta-me dizer que ele estava sem blusa, com a calça desabotoada e ela já estava quase sem blusa. Eu simplesmente saí correndo do quarto. Ao chegar lá na sala e dei um gritinho.

-Por que você me mandou ir lá! Eu não precisava dessa visão! – Falei, olhando brava para Tiago.

-Calma! E agora, para onde vamos? – Eu olhei para ele, incrédula.

-Escuta, para você pode muito bem não ter sido um baque ter visto aquilo, mas realmente FOI UM para mim, ok? Você pode pelo menos deixar eu me recuperar? – Ele olhou para mim, um tanto quanto feliz.

-Podemos fazer isso em outro canto Lily, tenha calma. Mas nós precisamos ficar aqui de vela? –Eu olhei para ele, considerando o que ele acabara de dizer.

-Ok, tem um café aqui pertinho, acho que na outra quadra. Quer ir andando? – Ele me sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça, se dirigindo para a porta.

---- Fim cap. 01----

N/A: Oiiii -

Ah... esse cap ficou uma droga... e novamente, não ta betado... E me desculpem por terminar aí... é que eu tive que terminar aí por causa do enrolo da fic... + boum, espero que vocês me perdoem! E também, meu pc deu pau semana passada, e tive que ficar sem escrever durante alguns dias...humpf... odeio pcs quebrados!

E Cute Lily pula da cadeira 8 REVIEWS! NUMA FIC TÃO BESTA! AHHHHH MUITO OBRIGAAAAAAAADAAAA!

Vou responder de uma por uma aqui, agora, ok?

**Fics j/l :** Ahhh! 'Cê tá gostando mesmo? Que bom! Espero que goste desse cap. Também - E continue deixando reviews, ok?

**S2-SaKy-S2**ah... tudo bem - fico muito feliz que tenha lido minhas gororobas (nossa... que amor que eu tenho por elas, não? Mas eu as amo -), e, não liga, de preguiçoso, todos nós temos um pouco XD! Ah, e sobre a Alice e o Frank, a Alice teve que ser inominável, porque ela vai ter um papel de grande importância no final da fic, ok? Mas é, eu acho que eles realmente eram aurores. Continue mandando Reviews!

**Amy Lupin :** Ahuahuahuahuahuahua! Esse é o meu Sirius! Sempre gostosão andando por aí -

E o remo tem que ser atraente! Imagina se ele fosse tão sem sal como a JK fala dele no livro! (Sem perder a amizade, tá, tia JK?)

E a Lily? Bom, Lílian Evans não se atrasa! e é por isso que essa Lils tem que ser estressadinha assim, Ahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! Mas isso também serve para dar um ar cômico a fic.

Aqui está a continuação - demorou um pouco mais saiu! Adorei sua review! Muito obrigada -

**Tainah : **Obrigada! Mas eu tenho uma pequenina queda para achar tudo que eu faço ruim, então, preciso de pessoas como vocês que deixaram reviews para me darem inspiração para escrever! Ah, e eu também adoro fics assim, e por isso resolvi escrever essa - obrigada pela review - continue deixando

**Wicked-Aleena :** Ah, que bom que você gostou! Aqui está o cap. 01, apesar de estar uma droga também, eu espero que você goste! Muito obrigada, ok?

**Sassá Potter : **Obrigada pela review, eu amei mesmo saber da sua opinião - por favor, continue deixando reviews, ok?

**Anny : **Ah, você achou fofo? Que bom! Aqui está a continuação! obrigadinha, e continue deixando reviews -

**Daisuka M. :** Oieeeee! Bom, aqui está o próximo! Espero que você goste!

PARA TUDO! VC ESCREVE ENOUGH SPACE! EU AAAAAMO A SUA FIC! É perfeitaaaa! Eu não lembro se deixei review lá, ou se foi quando meu micro deu pau que eu estava escrevendo sua review... bom, mas, para finalizar, eu amo suas fics, já li Wizards Basket e Enough space, e quero ler o resto! Obrigada pela review -

Bom, pessu, aqui termina meu contato imediato com o mundo das fanfics por enquanto... **_E EU QUERO REVIEWS_**! Nunca se esqueçam que reviews é meu oxigênio! Sem reviews eu não vivo e vocês ficam curiosos para saber o final da fic! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA todos olham para Lily assustados a-ah... S-SORRY! Não se preocupem, as vezes eu surto assim mesmo... Bom, entaum bye!

Kissus

Ja ne!


	3. Devaneios dentro de uma banheira

**O mundo dá voltas**

**- Cap. 02 Devaneios dentro de uma banheira -**

-Lils? – Ouvi uma voz ao longe. – Lils. Lils! LILS! – Levantei-me com um pulo, olhando em volta. – Aqui é o Sirius. Legal esse seu despertador, caramba! Adorei gravar a mensagem pra você acordar. Pra você acordar ouvindo minha linda voz. APRESSE-SE! VOCÊ TEM TRABALHO!- Desliguei o despertador, e levantei-me, cansada. Assim que tivesse uma oportunidade, Sirius Black seria morto. Olhei rapidamente para o calendário bruxo que eu tinha, em frente a minha cama, preso em um quadro de aviso.

-É sábado, hoje... Por que você acordou tão cedo? – Perguntou a garotinha da foto, uma atriz-mirim bruxa.

-SABADO! Droga! Odeio ainda mais o Sirius. – Deitei-me na cama, tentando dormir de novo, sem sucesso algum. Meia hora depois, levantei-me, e coloquei um robe por cima da minha camisola de seda. Olhei-me no espelho por um minuto. Tiago me dera aquela camisola uma semana depois que saímos de Hogwarts. Aniversário de 11 meses de namoro. Suspirando, lembrei-me de ontem. Sem ânimo nenhum, saí do meu quarto, com o robe desamarrado, revelando minha camisola e meu corpo.

-Bom dia, Lils! – Falou Sirius, sonolento, me dando um beijo na minha testa, com uma caneca na mão, também de pijama, também com um robe ridículo.

-Nada de bom, Sirius Black! Como você **_ousa _**colocar meu despertador para tocar em pleno sábado ás 7:15 da manhã... Grande amigo você é... – Suspirei, e senti minha barriga reclamar ao sentir o cheiro de ovos vindos da cozinha...

-Hmmmm... Bacon... Ovos... Pão... Caramba, eu estou com fome! – Falou Sirius, entrando correndo na cozinha. Ah, esqueci de dizer. O Sirius e o Tiago vão ter que ficar aqui em casa durante uma duas semanas, porque ontem, quando o Tiago foi acender o fogão, ele incendiou o apê, e, como eles moram em um apê trouxa ("Ah, é muito mais espaçoso do que um bruxo!" Falou Sirius, quando foi comprar), eles tinham que manter as aparências.

-Diana! Que milagre! Só porque está de rolo com o Sirius e esqueceu de me dizer, você me vem fazer esse banquete de café da manhã, que nem o do meu aniversário foi tão grande! – Diana riu, e caminhou até mim, me dando um beijo no rosto.

- É só que eu não sabia como você iria reagir, então... Ah! E é melhor acordar o Tiago, ele vai perder o café, sabe? – Eu sorri, e fui até nosso sofá-cama, onde Tiago estava deitado espaçosamente, com uma perna para fora do sofá, e o rosto sereno. Sempre achei o Tiago muito mais lindo quando dorme. Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, cheguei bem perto dele, encostei de leve meus lábios em sua orelha e falei, baixinho.

-Ti-a-go! Hora de acordar! Vai perder o café da Diiiii! – Tiago abriu os olhos devagar, abrindo um e depois o outro, e sorrindo ao me ver tão perto. Eu dei um sorrisinho pra ele, levantando-me e indo para a cozinha. – É verdade, Diana fez um café e tanto hoje, viu? É bom aproveitar enquanto ela está assim, generosa!

-Vou seguir seu conselho. – Tiago levantou-se, deixando a mostra seu peitoral bem definido e suas pernas malhadas (N/A: E nós, pobre mortais, desmaiamos aos seus pés!). Caramba, ele é muuuuuuito gostoso, ninguém pode negar! – Hm... Que cheirinho bom de café da manhã! – Falou Tiago, entrando na cozinha, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius tampava os olhos de Diana.

-Que é isso, Tiago! Você por acaso vai entrar seminu na cozinha! NÃO! SAI, SAI! Eu não quero que minha possível namorada te veja só de pijama! – Falou Sirius, enquanto eu ria, já sentada.

-Fala sério, Sirius, ele não deve ser muito diferente de você, aliás, eu duvido que ele vá sair.

-Certamente que não. Ainda há chances de que Lily resolva voltar comigo se eu passar o dia assim, e ela se lembrar o quanto eu sou gostoso. – Eu revirei os olhos, enquanto comia um pedaço de bacon com ovos.

-Sem chance nenhuma, Tiago. Come logo aí. – A campainha tocou. Eu, prontamente, levantei-me, amarrando meu robe. – Vou atender, deve ser Remo.

-Olá, Lily! Hm, que cheiro! Posso tomar café aqui? – Eu sorri para Remo, que entrou.

- Claro Remo, Ah, Sirius e Tiago estão lá dentro. Eles vão passar alguns dias aqui, porque o Tiago explodiu a casa do Sirius.

- Ok, eu já imaginava algo assim. Eu te trouxe seus Donuts matinais. – eu sorri, dando um beijo na bochecha de Remo, em agradecimento.

-Você pode deixar isso na cozinha, eu vou tomar um banho. Obrigadinha, Remy! – Falei, sorrindo e entrando no corredor. Ainda pude ouvir um "Aluado! Que saudade, senta aí!" e, sorrindo, eu entrei em meu quarto, fechando a porta e me despindo. Graças a tudo, Diana ligou o aquecedor ontem à noite, senão já estaria congelando!

Entrei no banheiro, já despida, e liguei a torneira da banheira, – Quando eu queria, eu podia tomar banho de banheira, mas sinceramente, ontem eu não estava com tempo, nem com humor, para tomar um banho de banheira. – jogando lá dentro uma poção para a banheira encher-se de espumas, e coloquei outra para que tocasse uma musica relaxante, e mais outra, para que eu ficasse cheirando a Lírios. Eu amo minhas poções-Spa, como eu as chamo. Quando ia entrar na banheira, ouvi uma batida da porta e, fechando a porta do banheiro, coloquei um roupão por cima do meu corpo e abri a porta.

- Hei, Lily! A gente estava pensando em ir... – Gelei. Era Tiago. Merlin me ajude. Ele estava me olhando um tanto quanto... Ai, meu querido Merlin!

-Em ir...? – Indaguei, encorajando-o a continuar, sem olhar para mim.

-Em ir para o... C-cinema, s-sabe? – Ah, Merlin, ele não parava de olhar para o meu colo. Segui seu olhar e vi o maior decote que eu já havia visto em minha vida. Arrumei o decote, para que ele sumisse dali, e olhei completamente corada para Tiago, que também estava corado.

- Ah... Cinema... sei. Depois eu vejo se vou, ta? Vou tomar banho. – Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo.

-Desculpe. Se soubesse que era um momento inoportuno, eu não teria vindo. – Ele não tinha cara de quem queria pedir desculpas, realmente. Ele tinha um enorme sorriso Eu - tenho-32-dentes, ou seja, bem Tiago Potter. Revirando os olhos, eu coloquei as mãos nos ombros dele e... O empurrei para fora do quarto, delicadamente.

-Não, que é isso... Você não tinha como saber que era... Um momento inoportuno. Agora, se me dá licença... - E, sem esperar sua resposta, fechei a porta, indo ao banheiro e entrando quase imediatamente na a banheira, me jogando lá dentro.

Respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Eu realmente ainda sentia algo bem forte por aquele maroto. Ele mexia comigo, me fazia agir como eu nunca pensei em agir com outro homem. Tiago Potter é o cúmulo do meu descontrole, e eu sei disso. Tanto que precisei usar todo o meu autocontrole para não agarra-lo ali na porta do meu quarto, porque roupas em nós era exatamente o que faltava. Eu, só de roupão, e ele, só de calção. Caramba... Juro que quando coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, minha ação inicial era puxá-lo com força para dentro, e tascar-lhe um beijo naquela boca tentadora que ele tem, mandando ás favas qualquer tipo de idéia que eu tivesse tido sobre não ficar com ele. Mas me lembrei de uma situação parecida, que havia passado com ele, e ele tinha agido exatamente com eu iria agir hoje. No sétimo ano, eu estava em meu dormitório de monitora-chefe, tinha acabado de sair do banheiro, apenas com meu roupão de Hogwarts quando ele me bate a porta. Abri, sorrindo, pensando ser uma das meninas, quando o vejo ali fora, sem blusa (Treino de quadribol, ele sempre tira a camisa assim que termina). Ele simplesmente passou a mão pela minha cintura e começou a me beijar. Não preciso dizer o que aconteceu depois, não é? Todos nós já sabemos.

Sorri com a lembrança. Tínhamos passado tantas situações embaraçosas naquele dia... Mas nada nos importava, apenas a presença um do outro já era suficiente para fazer o dia valer a pena. Naquele dia, eu dormi tão bem... Foi um dos dias em que eu dormi melhor, em minha cama queen-size, junto ao peito dele. Sentia tanta falta dele quando estava exatamente assim, como estou agora... Em minha banheira, ouvindo uma musica calma, olhando para o nada, divagando sobre qualquer coisa... Era sempre ele quem me vinha à cabeça, o quanto eu fui feliz com ele, o quanto Tiago me fazia sentir-me protegida, segura. Como eu pensava que nos encaixávamos perfeitamente quando nos abraçávamos, o quanto eu achava que tínhamos sido feitos um para o outro, o quanto eu achava que cabia perfeitamente entre seus braços. Tiago foi o único dos meus namorados até hoje com quem eu já tinha pensado que ele seria o ultimo homem da minha vida, que aquele namoro seria definitivo, que aquilo iria acabar em casamento.

Sempre me lembrei de Tiago com uma grande ternura, com um grande carinho. Lembrava-me dele como um príncipe encantado que passou á cavalo branco em minha vida, apenas para me mostrar como é bom amar, e depois foi embora, tão rápida e sorrateiramente quanto veio, me deixando em prantos durante muito tempo. É verdade que eu realmente só consegui deixar de pensar em Tiago atualmente, e partir para outra, virar essa página. Apesar de eu ter acabado nosso namoro, eu ainda o amava muito, só não suportava seus ciúmes exageradamente grandes. E, quando eu finalmente o esqueço, ele volta, roubando novamente meu coração com um beijo avassalador. Não é justo. _Mas dizem que o amor não é justo, queridinha._ Minha consciência me disse. Eu não preciso de uma consciência me dando lições de moral agora.

Deitei-me mais na banheira, pensando se aceitaria o convite de Tiago ou não. Pensei um pouco ainda sobre nossa mini-vida juntos, nosso namoro de quase um ano, nosso amor que parecia interminável, nosso apartamento juntos, nossa vida. Tudo que tínhamos antes de desmoronar com o meu não. Tudo que tínhamos antes de Tiago corromper nossa relação com seus ciúmes extremamente grandes. Sem que nós percebamos, os ciúmes foram corrompendo nossa casa aos poucos, nossa fortaleza, como cupins fazem com móveis de madeira. Senti lágrimas virem aos meus olhos. Eram lembranças de um tempo que eu era feliz, e sabia. Hoje eu sou "pseudo-feliz", pois não me sinto tão bem quanto na época em que estávamos juntos. Sinto um vazio, que antes era completamente preenchido com os carinhos, o amor e a Atenção de Tiago. Sentia minha vida ser corroída enquanto mantinha aqueles pensamentos, sentia meu coração ser tomado pouco a pouco por aquele que entrou sorrateiramente e devagar nele, apenas para roubá-lo só para si, e ir para a Espanha, me deixando aqui, sem meu coração, e trazendo de volta depois de tantos anos, ainda do mesmo jeito. É CULPA DELE! Pensei, jogando um vidrinho de poção na parede, deixando as lágrimas escaparem livremente por entre minhas mãos, que se mantinham escondendo meus olhos.

Tratei de limpar rapidamente as lágrimas dos olhos. Sim, eu estava certa, era culpa dele eu estar nesse estado de total dependência do seu amor, mas não era só culpa dele. Era também culpa minha, por ter jogado tudo aquilo fora no clímax da minha felicidade com o amor da minha vida. Agora, eu sabia que era ele, que se não fosse com ele, não seria com nenhum mais, e que eu morreria tia do filho que Petúnia algum dia terá com aquele marido dela. Mas eu não podia me mostrar tão fraca como eu estava. Era uma questão de Honra eu estar bem, sorrindo para ele ou para qualquer um que me passasse. Por isso, levantei-me da banheira, colocando novamente meu roupão e saindo do banheiro, murmurando um feitiço para a banheira secar. Abri a porta do meu guarda roupa, pegando uma roupa íntima e vestindo. Escolhi depois, uma calça comprida jeans e uma blusa de mangas longas azul clara. Coloquei a roupa, pegando um cachecol e uma blusa minha de renda azul mais escura e colocando por cima, para escolher uma das duas. Peguei a blusa e coloquei uma bota preta de cano curto nos pés, separando para aquele dia também um casaco, caso precisasse. Sequei meu cabelo com um feitiço e o prendi em uma trança frouxa, pendendo para um lado. Saí do quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vou passar o dia vagabundando, gente! Decidi agora! É Sábado, e eu mereço um descanso! – Falei, pegando um Donut de cima da mesa e comendo, satisfeita. O dia de Hoje promete.

---- Fim cap. 02----

**N/A: Oiiiiii! Ai gente, desculpem a falta de atualização, mas eu realmente não estava nada inspirada! Aí, hoje bateu aquela vontade de escrever essa fic! E ta aí, fresquinho, o cap. 02! Tenho todo o cap. 03 em mente, e vocês não imaginam o quanto hilário está! Vou colocar um trecho para vocês ficarem com água na boca, ok? Lá vai!**

" – _ESCUTA AQUI, TIAGO, VOCÊ PODE COMPRAR A LOJA TODA PRA ESSA ABESTADINHA AÍ QUE EU NÃO ME IMPORTO, TÁ CERTO! A VIDA É SUA, A NAMORADA É SUA, O DINHEIRO É SEU, EU NÃO ME IMPORTO NADINHA COM ISSO! – Gritei, furiosa. Como assim ciúmes! HAHA! Eu rio na cara dos ciúmes! Não tenho mesmo!_

_-Ah... Mas Lily... Ela não é minha namorada... E eu realmente quero sua opinião! – Eu bufei, e virei-me para uma prateleira da loja._

_-ENTÃO VÁ COMPRAR UMA BOLSA DA CHANEL PRA ELA, TÁ CERTO? OU MELHOR, COMPRA LOGO UMA LOJA TODA DA CHANEL! ASSIM, ELA ENRIQUECE E TE DÁ UM PÉ NA BUNDA!-Gritei, com ódio. Quem ele pensava que era ..."_

**Hehe! Promete, né? Esse eu vou acabar logo, porque estou completamente inspirada - Mas mandem reviews! Até terem oito reviews ( sim, pode ser da mesma pessoa 3) nesse cap. Eu não posto o outro, viu! E podem ser críticas, mas escrevam, por favooooor!**

**Reviews:**

**Tainah: **Aí! Ah, e foi a sua review que me motivou a escrever, então, MUITO OBRIGADAAAA! - E desculpa por quase te matar, mas passei por um bloqueio '

E eu não quero perder seus comentários! Eles são muito construtivooos! Continue comentando na fic, ok? Um super kissu!

**Amy Lupin:** Ah, o Tiago tem suas próprias maneiras de provar pra Lily, mas isso ainda vai ar muita trapalhada! Ele ainda vai levar muita bronca da pimentinha da Lily, pode acreditar! E o próximo capítulo, ele vai ter que agüentar mais do que uma bronca... Você verá!

Um super kissu e continue comentando! -

**Anny: **Ahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! Que escândalo que o Ti deu, heim? Ahhhh, mas esse foi o primeiro! Juro que ele ainda vai dar muitos!

Continue comentando! Sem vocês eu juro que não teria forças pra continuar, ok? Um Kissão ( ''''')!

**Ai gente... 3 reviews! Que fracoooo! Quero mais, heim? Já disse que só depois das 8 que eu posto o cap. 03! E o cap. 3 está pra bolar de rir! Então morram de inveja de mim, que já li, e da Rey-chan, que também já leu! E aliás, ela que me adulou tanto pra colocar "príncipe encantado cavalgando em seu cavalo BRANCO..." Caramba, pra que isso! Mas eu coloquei, eu sou feliz!**

**Agora... TECLEM JÁ NAQUELE BOTÃOZINHO ROXINHO ALI EM BAIXO! ER MANDEM MUITAS REVIEWS!**

**Super kissu! Até o prox. Cap!**


	4. Um presente e o maldito Ciúme

**O mundo dá voltas**

**- Cap. 03 Um presente e o maldito ciúme –**

- Vou passar o dia vagabundando, gente! Decidi agora! É Sábado, e eu mereço um descanso! – Depois dessa declaração, todos ficaram calados por alguns minutos. E logo depois, caíram na gargalhada.

-O QUE É! DAVA PRA PARAR DE RIR DA MINHA CARA! – Falei, emburrada. O que é que tinha de mais em vagabundar?

-Lily... É... Impos... Impossível! Vo... Você não conse... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Falou Diana, rindo de se acabar... HUMPF! Ninguém merece!

-É verdade! Eu não tenho nada pra fazer, nem vou arranjar! Vou passar o dia fazendo besteiras inúteis!

-Tudo bem, eu acredito, Lily. Mas já que você não tem nada pra fazer, e eu preciso fazer só uma coisinha pequena, por que você não me ajuda? E depois nós passamos o dia juntos. Eu só preciso que você me ajude a comprar um presente para uma certa pessoa, sabe? E aí, você topa? – Um minuto de Silêncio passou-se, enquanto eu olhava bem na cara do Tiago.

-Eu não! – Falei, logo depois. Por que eu compraria um presente pra umazinha qualquer aí? Principalmente para o _Tiago_ dar para ela?

-Vamos lá, Lily! Vai ser bem divertido! – Olhei bem na cara do Tiago. Ele me olhava, esperançoso.

-Não, Tiago, eu não vou nada! – Falei, rápida e grossa.

-Por favooooor! – ele juntou as mãos e olhou para mim com uma cara de cachorro pidão.

- Não, não e não! – Falei, virando-me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Compra esse chaveiro aí... – Falei, entediada, Para Tiago, ao meu lado. Já tinha dado umas 500 opiniões, e ele não gostava de nenhuma. Já estávamos na 6ª loja, e ele não se decidia.

-Lily, mas o chaveiro custa duas libras! Eu não posso dar isso a ela. – Olhei para ele, irritada.

-Tiago, se você não gosta do meu gosto, então por que pediu minha opinião? – Ele riu.

- Porque você tem bom gosto, mas está querendo se livrar e pensa que eu não sei. – eu estava incrédula. Como é?

-Não é verdade! – Falei, irritada

- É sim!

-Não é!

-É sim!

-Não é!

-É sim!

-Não é!

-É sim! Lily você está é com ciúmes da menina e não quer me dizer! Pensa que eu não sei! – Foi a gota d'água. Eu já estava no clímax da minha irritação! E a injúria rindo!

– ESCUTA AQUI, POTTER, VOCÊ PODE COMPRAR A LOJA TODA PRA ESSA ABESTADINHA AÍ QUE EU NÃO ME IMPORTO, TÁ CERTO? A VIDA É SUA, A NAMORADA É SUA, O DINHEIRO É SEU, EU NÃO ME IMPORTO NADINHA COM ISSO! – Gritei, furiosa. Como assim ciúmes! HAHA! Eu rio na cara dos ciúmes! Não tenho mesmo!

-Ah... Mas Lily... Ela não é minha namorada... E eu realmente quero sua opinião! – Eu bufei, e virei-me para uma prateleira da loja em que estávamos.

-ENTÃO VÁ COMPRAR UMA BOLSA DA CHANEL PRA ELA, TÁ CERTO? OU MELHOR, COMPRA LOGO UMA LOJA TODA DA CHANEL! ASSIM, ELA ENRIQUECE E TE DÁ UM PÉ NA BUNDA!-Gritei, com ódio. Quem ele pensava que era para dizer que eu estava com ciúmes? _Dele_, ainda mais? Virei-me de costas e comecei a andar de volta para a lanchonete que tínhamos saído. Pude escutar as risadas de Tiago atrás de mim, enquanto me chamava.

-O QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUER? – Perguntei, grossa e muito irritada.

- Só quero saber por que está com ciúmes de mim. E não me diga que não está, eu não acredito.

-Então fique aí, com suas falsas ilusões! – E continuei andando.

-LILY! TÁ EU ACREDITO! Eu acredito que você não está com ciúmes.

-Acho bom! – Falei, diminuindo o volume de minha voz.

- Agora podemos voltar a escolher o presente da minha amiga? – Acenei que sim com a cabeça e continuamos a escolher o presente. Entramos na 8ª loja, e finalmente escolhemos o presente.

-Olha... Eu gosto desse colarzinho aqui... Mas é muito caro... – Tiago olhou o colar que eu tinha apontado. Era um colar bem fofo, mas bem diferente. O cordão era feito de silicone, para ficar transparente, e o pingente era uma pequenina estrelinha de esmeralda. Muito delicado, fino e lindo.

-Não. Esse tá bom. Ele está lindo. Vamos comprar. – Sério. Faltei chorar de felicidade quando escutei essas palavras! Aleluia! O presente da sujeitinha tinha sido escolhido. Dei uma passeada na loja antes de irmos. –Lily... Vem aqui um instante?

- Sim? – Falei, no que Tiago me mostrou um par de brincos de esmeralda.

-Você acha que esses brincos combinam com o colar? – Eu olhei para os brincos. Eram quase o mesmo preço do colar... Caríssimos!

-Mas... Mas Tiago são caríssimos! – Falei, olhando abismada para o par de brincos.

- Não importa. Ela merece. E então, o que você acha? – Eu olhei para Tiago, e depois para o colar, e depois para os brincos. É, se ele não se importa... Quem pode, pode né?

-É, estão lindos. – Ele me olhou durante alguns minutos, sorrindo. – O que foi?

- Mesmo? – Indagou ele, sorrindo, ainda.

-Mesmo! – Respondi.

-Mesmo, mesmo? – Bufei.

-É Tiago, anda logo! Vamos perder o Cinema! – Falei, olhando para o relógio. Tínhamos comprado entradas para um filme, que passaria há exatamente 15 minutos.

-Tá certo, desculpa! – Ele pagou rapidamente, e depois saímos ás pressas da loja. - Escuta, por que você estava tão enciumada porque eu queria dar um presente pra essa garota?

- Eu não estava enciumada, Tiago. Eu só ainda não entendo a razão de eu ter que te acompanhar para comprar um presente para sua namoradinha, além do que... Ah, esquece, você nunca iria entender.

- Ela não é minha namorada, Lily... Apesar de este ser meu desejo, ela não dá o braço a torcer... Isso te lembra alguma coisa? Essa garota abestadinha, como você diz,é minha atual "Lily"... – Eu ri, mas por dentro meu coração estava em pedaços... Então ele podia substituir nosso relacionamento tão facilmente? Ele definitivamente não estava se saindo muito bem no plano...

- Vamos entrar, o filme vai começar. – Falei, rapidamente, e entregando o ingresso ao porteiro. Era uma comédia, pois eu não iria me arriscar de assistir um romance, suspense, ação, muito menos terror tendo como acompanhante Tiago Potter. Rimos pra caramba, muitas vezes, enquanto o filme se desenrolava.

-Esse at... – Meu comentário morreu antes que pudesse chegar ao final em minha boca. Eu tinha calmamente chegado bem perto, para poder falar para ele sem atrapalhar os outros, quando ele se virou, tão repentinamente, que eu me assustei. Arregalei os olhos e olhei para ele, nossos narizes encostando. Ele também estava espantado, mas, aos poucos, a expressão assustada transformava-se em uma marota, e ele acabou rapidamente com a distância que havia entre nós.

Os lábios travavam a guerra conhecida, as mentes novamente em lugares iguais, as línguas agradecendo seu contato depois de tanto tempo... Era assim que eu via o que estava acontecendo. Como sempre, ele podia me fazer de gato e sapato, que eu não ligaria. Ele me tinha comendo em sua mão... Ciscando atrás de comida na palminha das suas mãos... Eu ODIAVA quando isso acontecia. Eu odeio perder o controle da situação, e lá estava eu, perdendo de novo... Mas tudo bem, ali tudo bem, porque aquele beijo foi como um mata-saudades. Foi apenas para nos tocarmos que estávamos juntos, em um cinema, nos beijando, na primeira fila, como nos velhos tempos. Ao perceber isso, desgrudei delicadamente meus lábios dos dele, e ele me olhou, decepcionado.

-Pô, Lily! Ninguém merece! Primeiro o garçom, agora você! – Eu ri, e voltei a assistir o filme, sorrindo. Aquele beijo me deixou tão alegre, e eu nem sei porque...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-PORRA TIAGO, PARA! TÁ ENCHENDO O SACO! – Gritei, abrindo a porta de casa e largando minha bolsa no sofá.

- A Lily ficou com ciúmes de mim! A Lily ficou com ciúmes de mim! – Eu olhei bem para a cara dele, assassinamente. Desde que nós saímos do cinema, ele tinha repetido isso um milhão de vezes, e já estava me dando nos nervos.

-TENHA CORAGEM DE REPETIR ISSO, POTTER!- Falei, apontando o dedo indicador para ele, encostando-o em seu nariz. Vi, de relance, Diana e Sirius, precariamente vestidos, na porta do corredor, assistindo a briga, enquanto Remo adentrava pela porta que estava aberta.

-A LILY FICOU COM CIUMES DE MIIIIIIM! – Gritou ele, no que Diana e Sirius caíram na gargalhada, e Remo deu uma risadinha. Ah, mas ele nunca vai se esquecer do tapa que eu dei nele depois disso. Dei um tapão bem na boca dele, com toda a força que eu pude concentrar em minha mão. – ai...

-SEU VACÃO! EU NÃO ESTAVA COM CÍUMES! AGORA ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – saí batendo os pés até meu quarto, e fechei a porta com força. Me meti dentro do banheiro e murmurei um feitiço extensivo em minha banheira, me despindo e ficando de pé na borda. Dei um grande mergulho e fiquei lá, uma, duas, três horas completamente enfezadas de minha vida. Saí e vesti uma camisola diferente da que eu usei na noite anterior, vestindo um robe e olhando o relógio. 12:50... Saí do quarto devagar, e pude escutar a respiração lenta e ritmada de Sirius, Diana e Tiago. Olhei os dois pedaços de Pizza que me aguardavam. Peguei um prato, talheres, e saí para meu quarto, colocando uma revista em cima da cama, e pegando guardanapos. Esquecendo completamente dos talheres, me joguei na cama com um pedaço de Pizza na mão, enquanto lia um artigo da revista.

Li durante algum tempo mais, tomando sorvete depois da pizza. E suco depois do sorvete. E água depois do suco. Olhei para a garotinha do calendário durante alguns minutos, no que ela disse:

-Você por acaso pretende passar a noite aí, comendo, e acordar com, não mais seus antigos 44 kg, mas com 88 kg? – Olhei para o relógio e me controlei para não gritar. Eram 2:45! Imediatamente, soltei o copo d'agua na mesa de cabeceira e desligando a luz de meu quarto, enterrando-me em baixo de 2 edredons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Senti os fracos raios de sol em meus olhos, e apertei-os mais, para que a claridade não se chocasse com meu mundo de sonhos. Tentei me virar para o lado, mas um enorme peso sobre mim me impediu de fazê-lo. _Ah, merlin! Será que a garotinha do calendário tem razão? Será que eu estou pesando 88 kg!_ Foi o primeiro pensamento que me veio na cabeça. Arregalei meus olhos no mesmo minuto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

---- Fim do Cap. 03----

**N/A:** SOOOOOOOOORRRYYYYYYY!

Serio, não foi culpa minha... Tinha acabado a um mês... E A NET RESOLVE DAR PAU! Aí... Morri... Minha vida desabou soluça e eu acabei por... MORRER!

Não, não, ta bom... é Stress... Reviews:

**Deinh13:** Obrigadaaaaa! Kissus pra você e desculpe a Demora! 

**GaBi PoTTeR**: Vlw msm, Amigaaa! Adorei seu comment! É bom saber que você está gostando! Acho que passei nas suas fics, mas, por segurança, vou passar agora d novo -

Kissus!

**Lais:** Ahhh! Valeu! Ta aí o cap. 3! Eu vou colocar outro pedacinho do outro cap. Nesse, OK! Kissus e fique curiosa! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Que decepção... Só três comments... VOCÊS SÃO MAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUS!

Oh, gente, mas é sério! Nós, escritoras(es), passamos um milhão de anos preparando um capítulo fesquinho pra vocês e vocês não comentam! Mas tudo bem... Por que eu ainda amo vocês...

OLHA SÓ TRECHO DO CAP NOVOOOOOO:

"- É Sirius... – Diana entrou no quarto – Mas mesmo assim você deveria ter nos avisado! – Nesse momento, Tiago revirou-se na cama e falou um 'Lily' – Ele podia ter esquecido de tomar a poç-

-AHHHHHH! SIIIIIRIIIIUUUUUS! TIRA ELE DE MIIIIIIIIM! – Tiago tinha se levantado, e estava tentando me beijar. – AGOOOORAAAAA!"

Só isso... menor que o do outro... pra vocês aprenderem... oooora!

Kissus!


End file.
